Differences Of Opinion
by LissaMarie
Summary: Eli meets a girl who could be everything he needs. No one else sees it that way though. EOC. 1st O&A Fic. Please R&R.


****

Title: Differences of Opinion

****

Author: LissaMarie

****

Email: MelMarie612@aol.com

****

Feedback: Don't all writers love it? Good, bad, or ugly, let me know.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the O&A characters. I do own Aislynn Beckham though.

****

Summary: Eli meets a girl who could be everything he needs. No one else sees it that way though.

****

Author's Note: I'm usually a Grace/Eli shipper, but I've had this idea in my head for awhile. There will be some G/E friendship going on, but the bulk of the story will be about Eli and my OC, Aislynn (pronounce Eyes - Lynn, for anyone who is curious). Oh, and I should mention that I've never seen the second or third season of the show. I have only seen the first season on DVD. Hopefully the other 2 come out soon. Anyway, that said, I've sort made up my own situation from what I've heard about the later episodes. Eli is pretty screwed up. He's smoking a lot and barely keeping his job at the bookstore (the fact that he's - sorta - family is the only thing keeping him there). His parents see him as a hopeless screw-up. The only thing he really has is his music. I think that covers it.

One with the fic...

****

Differences of Opinion

Chapter One: Taking Over Me

Aislynn Beckham watched from her table at the back of the club as the opening band, Anti-Inflammatory, went through their sound check. It was an hour until the show was to start, so their were few people in the audience. Still, she received many appreciative glances from the men, as well as some of the women, who were in the room. It was something she was used to. Her long, dyed-black curls and tall, slim figure drew people's eyes to her where ever she went. The leather pants and short tight shirts she wore did nothing to dissuade them from staring. Others stared at her with expressions that were anything but admiring. Her dark make-up, tattoo, and piercings in her nose, tongue, and navel made the more conservative observer shake his head disapprovingly.

Aislynn took no notice of these people. She hated the attention people gave her based on the way she looked. It made her feel like less of a person. It didn't seem that anyone cared about who she really was. Most assumed she was...unintelligent from the way she looked and the company she kept. They really had no idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eli strummed his guitar as the sound-guy requested almost completely uninterested in the activity around him. His father, Lily, Grace, Jessie, and Katie all sat at a table in an empty attempt to be supportive of him. In his opinion, the expression on his father's face was far from "supportive". At least everyone else at the table looked like they wanted to be there.

Hazel eyes scanned the slowly growing audience to stop on a girl sitting in the back all alone. She was dressed in a tiny black t-shirt with "Sex Pistols" written in bold red text and had dark-lined eyes and full red lips. She didn't seem at all uncomfortable sitting by herself. Eli was intrigued to say the least.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere toward the end of his band's set, Eli noticed the mystery girl get up from her seat and disappear into the crowd. He couldn't help the disappointment that flowed through his body. He could only hope it didn't show in his performance.

The set was completed despite Eli's distraction, and the band stepped off the stage their each of spirits lifted by the cheers of the crowd. Eli still felt the disappointment of the girl's disappearance despite his somewhat lighter mood. The band-mates parted ways to do their own thing for awhile, and Eli hesitantly approached his family's table seeing his sister enthusiastically trying to wave him over. He hadn't been a great brother for awhile, and it would only make it worse if he were to ignore her calling for his attention.

"You sounded great!" Jessie complimented as he reached the table.

"Thanks," Eli nodded to her after taking the bottle of cold water Grace offered him gratefully. An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Everyone looked around the club in an attempt to ignore the tension. Eli's gazed was on the stage where the mystery girl was tuning a guitar and smirking at something on of the guys on stage was saying to her. He was instantly even more interested than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"'Ello, all," Aislynn greeted into the microphone. The girl's British accent was obvious in just the two small words. "I'm Aislynn, and we're Fallen. We're knew to the area - the country actually. I was thinkin' my life was goin' all to pot when I had to move here, but I'm seein' that it's not bloody bad around here. Anti-Inflammatory put on a belting show, wouldn't you say?" Off the audience's confused expressions, she continued. "I meant a 'great' show. Bloody Americans." Aislynn rolled her eyes and smiled with the chuckles and cheers of agreement that came with her statement. "Well, hope ya enjoy the rest of the show." Se pulled back away from the mic stand and looked over at the keyboardist who then started playing. Soon, the guitar and other instrument joined in, and Aislynn went back to the mic.

__

You don't remember me

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And dream I do...

The girl's voice blew Eli away. He forgot about his surroundings and lost himself in her song.

__

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live

To Breathe

You're taking over me

Aislynn noticed Eli's eyes on her, and surprisingly, it didn't bother her. She could tell from the look on his face that he was appreciating her music. That was the one thing that she wanted. She wanted people to truly _hear _her music because it was such a big part of her that to her it was to see the true her.

__

Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you

And touched my hand

I knew you loved me then

Eli saw her as beautiful.

__

I believe in you

I'd give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live

To breathe

You're taking over me

Aislynn found herself enjoying his eyes on her. She played on the excitement it brought her as she removed the mic from the stand and slowly moved around the stage, performing rather than just singing.

__

I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over

I believe in you

I'd give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live

To breathe

You're taking over me

Eli was lost, and Aislynn was intrigued.

TBC?

****

Notes: 

The song used was "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence. Fans of the band may have also noticed that I took Aislynn's band's name from the title of Evanescence's album, Fallen. They're one of my favorite bands. I would have used one of the songs that I have written, but besides my being hypercritical, I thought it would be easier to use a song people know.

I'm not sure about continuing. The idea in my head was so much better than on paper...er, screen. Let me know what you think.

Also, if I continue, I've never heard any songs by "Anti-Inflammatory". I've only read the lyrics of the one song that was performed in Season 2. Therefore, I'm making Jonny Was... songs double as Anti-Inflammatory songs. I'm a huge JW fan (Finally got to see them live in November!), and surprising, the lead singer has a voice just like Eli (I wonder why that is? *dumb expression*). Anyway, I hope no one has a problem with this. Let me know if you do.

I think I'm done with notes...

~Lissa


End file.
